Reciprocation
by tado
Summary: Chap. 2 is up! Sorry the rating was G! I forgot to higher it so I will do so when I stop this! Literati! Dean lovers beware!
1. Reciprocation

Disclaimer: I don't, although I plan to in the near future, own anything pertaining to this story other than MOST of the plot lines.

A/N: I hope you like this. I just, and I mean JUST finished watching _Last week's tights, this week's fights_, and I am soooooo mad! Rory made the right choice, but the question was stupid! Mwahahahaha! sorry…Also, I must say that I HATE Dean! So for Dean lovers: LOOK AWAY!

"So, thanks for saving me from the date from hell. I'm so glad you could make it," said Rory to Dean as they walked back to her dorm. They were the only people left at Rory's building.

"It was no problem, really."

They paused their speech as they made the remaining way to her door.

"So, this is my dorm."

"It is."

"That's right. You've been here before."

"That I have."

Another long pause.

"Hey, Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Where does Lindsay think you are?"

"Out."

"Doesn't it matter to her that you're out, though? Does she know you're with me?"

"No, she doesn't know, and it doesn't really matter. Our marriage isn't working out too well lately, anyway."

"Okay…"

Pause.

"So, goodnight, Dean."

She was about to turn and unlock her door, but…

"Wait, Rory."  
"Yeah, Dean."

Before she could finish her sentence, Dean had grabbed a tight hold on her.

"Ouch, Dean, let go!"

However, Dean, instead of letting go, leaned down and began kissing Rory intensely.

"Dean, stop! Let go," she cried, despite the fact that Dean's lips restrained her petition.

Dean paused for a moment, but only to say, "No, Rory, we belong together."

"No Dean, we don't! You belong with your wife!"

"But I love you, Rory, not her."

"It doesn't matter! You broke up with me a long time ago."

"Only because of Jess!"

"That's just it Dean, I loved Jess, not you. And of the latter my mind hasn't changed about you Dean. I don't love you anymore!"

"Then I will make you love me."  
Rory cried as Dean proceeded to kiss her, but before he could go beyond kissing, the door opened and in came Jess.

The moment he realized Dean was there, and he saw just what he was doing to her, he ran up to them. He had been waiting for the perfect excuse to knock the crap out of Dean, and now was the perfect time.

"Leave her alone, you shit head!"

Dean jumped back, regained his composure and pulled his arm poised his arm in a position that said, 'Get out or you're dead.'

Unfortunately for Dean, Jess was quick to realize this, and Jess took the first move by punching Dean in the stomach.

Dean flew back, and before he could get back up, Jess wrestled him into a full nelson.

Dean cried in defeat, and begged for mercy.

Jess Mariano had yet again made a grown man cry.

"Go home to your WIFE now, Dean!"

Jess backed off and stood up.

He kept his careful eyes on Dean as he too stood.

Dean glanced viciously at Rory, but then turned to leave.

When he was gone, and Rory overcame her astonishment, she sunk to the floor and cried.

Jess watched her, unsure of what to do, and then he slowly made his way over to where she sat.

He sat next to her and, to his immense revelation, thinking he was the very last person she wanted to see right then, she hugged him. In fact, she hugged him tight, like she would never let go, and she just cried.

However, knowing she would have to say something sooner or later, she stifled a, "Thank you, Jess."

They sat like that for a long time, but she fell asleep in his arms and he knew very well that they couldn't stay like that all night.

He positioned her in is arms carefully, and stood.

He tried to open her door, but it was locked, so he carefully searched her pockets for her keys. They were, to his great relief, easily found. He unlocked the door, found her room, and placed her in her bed.

He wanted to stay so badly, but he knew she wouldn't want him around. He was just in the right place at the right time. He kissed her on the forehead, knowing that sadly, it would be the last time.

A single tear fell from his eye as he stood to walk away.

"Goodbye, Rory."

"Jess?"

He must have woken her.

"Jess, don't go."

He looked into her eyes as they opened. _'Why does she have to be so damn beautiful?'_

"Stay with me tonight."

He nodded and walked over to Paris' old bed.

"So, what did you want to talk about," questioned Rory, no longer sleepily.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you certainly didn't come to my dorm to save me from Dean."

"Oh, that."

He paused and gave a deep sigh.

"I just needed to see you, talk to you."

She gave him a confused look.

"I wanted you to come with me to New York for the summer."

She nodded understanding.

"But now, I just want reciprocation from you. I was stupid, Rory. I was afraid that I would fall in love and hurt you, but running from my fears only made them a reality. I made a huge mistake and I just want forgiveness."

Rory's eyes teared at the memory of hurt he had given her. She nodded.

"Okay."

"Okay? I'm forgiven?"

"Well, you'll have to answer my questions first. Truthfully."

He nodded. He had already given up everything for this girl; he could risk his pride, too, for it had been shattered already. It was the least he could do for reciprocation.

He looked deeply into her eyes as she began her interrogation.

" What really happened to your eye when you came to Friday Night Dinner with me at my grandparent's house?"

"A swan beaked me."

"A swan?"

He looked helplessly into her eyes.

"Okay, okay."

There was a pause.

"Um, Jess?"

"Yeah?"

"When did you know you loved me?"

He let out a sigh.

"When I bought the basket from you at the auction. I'd loved you all along, I just didn't know it."

Pause.

"I have a few questions for you, too, Rory."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

She nodded.

"When did you know you loved me?"

"After Friday Night Dinner, when you told me the supposed truth about your eye."

He raised an eyebrow.

"It's true. That morning my mom asked me if I was to busy to think about sex, and I said I was, but after that, I told her I wasn't. It's kind of weird, but it's true."

They paused again.

"I have another question."

"Yeah."

He sighed.

"What are we, Rory?"

"What do you suggest?"

"Well, we aren't exactly Norman Rockwell material. I mean, boy meets girl, boy takes girl from other boy, boy and girl fall in love, boy leaves without explanation, boy comes back, boy says, "I love you," boy beats crap out of other boy, boy asks forgiveness, boy gets it, boy tells truth, and here we are."

Rory gave a slight nod and smile.

"I guess were friends. Unless…"

"What?"

"Never mind. We can talk in the morning. Goodnight, Jess."

"Night, Rory."

A/N: So what'd ya think! I know it's a little fast and some of the parts are a little OOC, but it has to be that way for some things to work out. RR!


	2. Mother Daughter, Uncle Nephew Love

Disclaimer: Yada, yada, yada. You get the picture.

A/N: This chapter may be cut a little short. It's late right now and I gotta go to bed soon. **Yawn**. Anyway, I would like to thank everyone for their absolutely marvelous reviews! _Tear_ lol. They were the best reviews from a story of mine ever! Lol.

On with it:

"Ring ring," went the phone at 7:30 am on this lovely Sunday morning.

Jess stirred in his sleep a bit till he was completely awake.

'_Jeez. It's freaking 7:30 in the morning ON A WEEKEND! Why is the phone ringing?'_

He opened his eyes and nearly screamed when he saw whom he was sharing his bed with.

He didn't remember crawling into bed with Rory Gilmore last night, so why was she there, in bed, with HIM?

She too stirred in her sleep due to the noise of the phone, and she got up out of bed, ever so nonchalantly, and picked up the phone.

"Hello," she answered groggily.

"Hey hun," replied an extremely cheery Lorelai Gilmore.

"Oh, hey mom. Why are you so happy?"

"Guess."

"Um, you slept with Luke?"

Jess' eyes widened in confusion at her remark.

"What! God no. I didn't sleep with, with Luke!"

"Then why are you so happy?"

"Well it does have to do with Luke; I got up early this morning for no apparent reason, so I went to the diner."

"Yeah."

"And then guess what Luke did."

"What?"

"He gave me a whole pot of coffee!"

"Luke gave you a whole pot of coffee?"

"Yup. And I am like, on this enormous caffeine rush right now!"

"Oh my God, mom. That's incredible. But why?"

"Well, I think he asked me out on a date last night."

"I'm speechless."

"Well, don't get too excited," Lorelai beamed sarcastically.

"I am so happy for you mom. That's amazing."

"I know!"

There was a pause of comfortable silence.

"So what's up with your life, my favorite offspring?"

"Um, me, well not much. Last night I went on the date from hell, Dean rescued me, he tried to make a move on me, Jess in turn saved me, and now he's here," Rory muttered at the speed of light.

"Whoa, there horsy! What did you say?"

"Last night I went on the date from hell, Dean rescued me, he tried to make a move on me, Jess in turn saved me, and now he's here," she repeated a little slower than before.

"Um, wow, my life seems so dull right now. So start with the date from hell and leave out no details."

"I went on a date with this guy Grandma set me up with, and he spent the whole time drinking with his buddies. I called Dean to pick me up. He got there and we ate dinner. He drove me back to Yale and then he tried to make out with me. I tried to get away but I couldn't, so Jess showed up and,"

"Jess!"

"Yes, Jess,"

"You mean THE Jess, Jess Mariano, Jess!"

"That's the one."

"Okay. Continue."

"So Jess showed up and he beat up Dean and he stayed with me and now he's here."

"Okay. There goes a conversation I never thought I'd have. Is there anything I can do to help? I can get Luke to go beat up Dean."

"No, it's okay. I'm fine, really, mom."

"So why is Jess there?"

"I was really upset last night when Dean had left, so he comforted me," Rory blushed a little, " and then I fell asleep so he put me in bed, and he was about to leave but I said no. So he stayed and he told me all this stuff and I'm really tired mom can I go now?"

"Yeah, you can go. But I expect more details when you get home later."

"Bye mom."

"See ya sweets."

She hung the phone up and made her way back to the bed. She curled up next to Jess and he raised an eyebrow in confusion. She turned to look at him with a huge smile on her face.

"What?"

"Guess what my mom said."

"What?"

"Luke asked her out on a date last night and he gave her a whole pot of coffee this morning."

"I'm speechless."

"That's what I said."

Pause. Silence.

"So, remind me again why you woke up next to me."

She blushed fiercely. "Um, that, well, you know how you asked me what we were last night?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I thought about it, and I thought about my answer and I want you to ask me again," she said shyly.

"Okay. Rory, what are we?"

"What do you mean," she questioned playfully.

"Normal Rockwell, et cetera."

"Oh, that, well I guess we can't be friends."

A look of hurt spread across his face.

"Not that, but I mean, we never really were friends, so why start now?"

Now he was confused.

" We should be more. We should be what we used to be, only better. We should be… us. Like we always were. You're forgiven and all the worst is past us. We can be US now," she smiled a genuine smile and I smiled back. I really smiled.

"You're smiling," she added playfully.

"I'm happy," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Me too."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"So we're dating?"

"We're dating."

"Good."

"Good."

They were in a familiar position, now.

"Not this again."

"We are really bad at starting to date," she agreed.

Like a long time ago, they were sitting there like idiots, not knowing how to move or when to do so.

"Can I go do something so I don't have to sit around here like an idiot?"

"Take comfort, yet again, in the fact that you're not doing it alone."

There was silence.

"We should move closer"

"Closer would be good," she agreed.

They scooted closer to each other so they could feel the others breath.

"Now what," she questioned.

"Now we're supposed to kiss, only this time, uninterrupted."

"I agree."

They leaned in to kiss. They were both extremely happy to be together again. She ran one hand through his hair, tryingly, while the other played with the skin on his back.

He deepened the kiss and she removed her hands from their previous positions to grasp the edges of his shirt.

"Whoa, Rory, are you sure you want to do this," he asked, knowing he couldn't forgive himself if he pushed her into something like this.

"I'm sure, Jess. I, I think I might love you too."

And so the continued. Their lips met in an even deeper kiss and they only parted for her to successfully pull the shirt over his head. He did the same to hers and with her help, his pants came off. His hands tenderly undid her bra and she slipped off her underwear. His boxers soon joined the rest of the clothing. This is what they had both been waiting for for a long time. It may be her first time, but this was his first with someone he loved.

This was special for both of them.

Very special.

A/N: Read and Review pleeze! I g2g right now. Sorry. Rory is a little OOC but it was the same when she slept with Dean. Oh and the summary 4 this story says season 4 finale but the finale was when she slept with Dean. Woopsies. Bye.

-Tado


	3. Life is tough, get a helmet

Disclaimer: Did you not hear me the first few times?

A/N: Wow it has been awhile since I last reviewed but I have thought about the many ways this chapter could go and I am finally content! To those of you who were offended by the rather graphic 2nd chapter, I am deeply and truly sorry the rating was only G then. I just forgot to change the rating when the story was first published. It was an honest mistake! Honestly!

And to all those who gave me the wonderful reviews we did, thank you. You guys deeply and truly made my day like you wouldn't believe. I am so glad my ideas can be followed through with.

Here it goes:

They did it. They had waited so long for this. It was over. The wait was through.

She never expected her first time to be with Jess. But it was.

Rory Gilmore.

Made love.

To Jess Mariano.

Jess FREAKING Mariano.

And she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Okay you guys, is everything ready?"

"Oh, relax, Lorelai. Rory would be happy with even the slightest of festivities," Ms. Patty looked around and then continued, "and this is far beyond slight…"

That was true. The whole town was packed into Luke's Diner, and, this was of course, much to Luke's disappointment. They were trying to coordinate the world's most extravagant 'welcome home' party, and they weren't far from it. But who were they kidding. This is Star's Hallow we're talking about, people!

Nothing short of, well, the Mardi Gras celebration in New Orleans could be expected. Sans the riots and whatnot, though…

"I know, Patty. I just want everything to be perfect for my baby when she gets home. She just finished her first year of college in the Ivy League!"

Patty considered this, and then, as if at the speed of light, she had a brilliant plan all worked out.

"Lorelai. I want you to go home and take a long, luxurious nap."

"But-"  
"No buts, no cuts, yada yada yada.! Now do as you're told. I won't let anything even in the slightest way short of perfection come within 5 miles of the diner."

Lorelai wasn't one to give in so soon, but she knew Patty was right. Everything would be fine. And besides, she really needed to get some sleep. She got in bed really late last night, and if that wasn't enough, she had Luke to think about.

She was so preoccupied, that she was forced to do a very, VERY un-Lorelai thing:

She forgot about Rory's love life.

This includes the Jess issue and uninviting Dean.

Both of these matters of interest slipped her mind and went without being tampered with when tampering was greatly needed…

Oh well.

Life's tough, get a helmet.

Rory and Jess grabbed what was left for them to bring. Luke would be by later to get the rest of the stuff with his truck.

"Oh, don't worry about getting more. Luke'll get the rest with his truck," Rory mentioned to Jess before he could turn to get more boxes.

He nodded.

Rory got into the car and he followed suit.

The next 22.8 would be hell, if not worse.

Nope, they'd be worse.

"Next stop, Star's Hallow."

"Great," he replied sarcastically.

"Oh, come on Jess. It grew on you, admit it."

"The only reason I stayed as long as I did was because of you."

"Not even the bridge?"

"Nope."

"Fine. I'll find away to crack your shell later on tonight," was her sly remark.

Comfortable silence, again, all the way to the 'Welcome to Star's Hallow' sign.

"Jeez, nothing ever changes in this little hell hole."

"Oh, please. The, umm, the uhh, thing changed, and the um other thing."

He stared at her in disbelief.

"Oh, fine you're right."

He then smirked.

"Mean."

And then a chuckle on his behalf.

As they entered the town, they found that somethings do change, in an instant.

"What time is it?"

"Um," she lifted her right arm to her face, "it's quarter till 2."

"Then how come no one is walking around doing Star's Hallow stuff?"

"What do you mean, 'Star's Hallow stuff'?"

"I don't know, having stupid festivals and being the wonderfully eccentric people they have tended to be," he stated matter-of-factly.

"True. Honestly, I have no idea where they are. For all I know they could be on town lock-down by the order of Taylor…"

And so they pulled the car into driveway of the temporarily empty Gilmore household.

Now they had to face Star's Hallow!

Oh, joy of joys!

Not.

Oh well.

Like I said, Life's tough, get a helmet.

TBC ASAP


	4. Smile like you mean it

Disclaimer: ugggh! Must I do this all the time?

A/N: It turns out chapter 4 is coming sooner than I thought it would…

Thank you to all the little people who accepted the fact that in order to succeed in life, little people must get steped on… Just kidding. I had no school today so I am in a very happy mood, but now it's all grey outside… I might get a six-day weekend, so expect a lot of writing for the next, I don't know… 6 days!

Your reviews are wonderful, and I would like to recommend a very wonderful author to all of you literati fans out there(oh shush, you'll c wut I mean when u read their stuff!):

lipton Lee is a very good GG Fanfic writer, they are the bet of the best. They have a lot of patience! I don't. Therefore, my stories move quickly! If you get sick of my writing being so fast, have lipton Lee cheer you peoples up!

You've been warned, so I'll let you read now:

**Chapter 4: Smile like you mean it.**

"Shhhh! She's coming! Everybody hide!"

SCENE SWITCH 

Rory was headed towards the diner, when all of the sudden, her cellular phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rory, turn around."

"Um, Jess?"

"In the flesh."

She turned around.

"Okay I have turned around…"

"Now, I can see you, can you see me? I am by the antique shop. Don't wave at me, though."

"Uhh, oh, there you are. Hi. This is really weird."

"Okay, now walk towards me casually, like you are going to go see Lane."

"Um, I don't see the point in this, but okay…"

"Now walk past me like I don't exist, and head through the door. I am going to go the back way."

"Okay…"

Once they were both inside, they clicked off their phones.

"What was that about?"

"The whole town is throwing you a surprise party at Luke's."

"What," she headed towards the window, "no they're no-… oh…okay. Well than, so they are. But I'm still not seeing where this is going…"

"And the whole town is in Luke's…"

"And…"

"And I'm with you right now."

"Jess, I really don't see where this is go-… oh, I get it. So you're asking me to help you keep us a secret? Really, Jess. I've changed. I am not ashamed of us if that's what you were thinki-…"

"No, no not at all."

Pause.

"Continue…"

"Right. Well I was thinking, you could walk towards the diner and go in, whatnot. The whole congregation will be focusing on you."

"Uh huh…"

"So while they do that, I can sneak out of here unseen."

"And…"

"And I can go into the diner through the back door _unseen_, and I'll act like I don't know what they're talking about when they make the rude comments I KNOW they'll make about me. I'll pretend like I never even left. That'll take a lot of the tension off you, so as to split it up instead of making you carry it all."

"Oh, my night in leather armor."

He smirked, and then he pulled her into a deep kiss, as if to say 'trust me with this, stop worrying.'

"Let's do it," she whispered.

"Are you sure Mrs. Kim would approve. I mean, you have seen what she has done to Lane for merely kissing, needless to say what she'd do if she caught us doing _that_."

"Dirty, you know what I meant," she pushed him playfully.

"You're too much like your mother for your own good."

"But you still love me. How generous."

"I'm all too kind, aren't I?"

SCENE SWITCH 

"Surprise!"

That was all she heard clearly.

The moment they finished saying 'surprise', they broke out into a chorus of eccentric Star's Hallow rants and raves, all saying 'welcome home' as if to be heard over everyone else at varying times.

Rory was the towns little princess; her mom didn't raise her on her own; the whole town raised her.

She could never grow up; they wouldn't allow it.

But she just did. Nobody knew it, and if they did they would deny it.

To them she was still an eight-year old, small town girl, pure and innocent.

She wasn't a nineteen (sorry if the age is wrong) year old Yale Sophomore (sort of), and she was no longer a virgin.

"Hey, Luke, where's that God-damned order pad. I seem to have misplaced it."

"What the- Jess! What the crap! What are you doing here!"

The whole room went silent, and all eyes were on Jess, and Rory, watching intently for their reactions.

"Why, it's nice to see how supportive you are of me while I do my job."

"Your job? What the hell do you think you're doing working here, you haven't been hired?"

"What do you mean? I have been working here for almost a whole year."

"No, I kicked you out ALMOST A YEAR ago!"

"You couldn't have, that's when I got here!"

"Cut the crap, Jess. Don't play dumb!"

By then Rory had broken out in laughter and all eyes were officially off Jess.

"Rory, sweetie! Is there something going on here," was all Lorelai could muster through the fog of confusion lingering in the air.

"I'm sorry, Jess. I can't help it," she managed to say through her laughing.

He began laughing, too.

Miss Patty spoke up, "Would you two care to explain?"

"We, um, he ran into me and," she laughed some more, "Jess, help," and she kept laughing.

He stopped laughing and took over with the conversation, "Um, we're kind of together, now. Sorry to those of you who thought I was gone forever.You're stuck with me until further notice."

"You'd better be sorry," Dean had heard his last words and wasn't very pleased.

He wasn't pleased in the least.

By then, Taylor was fed up and Kirk was hiding under a table.

"Go to hell, Dean."

"Excuse me young man," Taylor threw in to the mix of confusion and anger now building with the speed of something really, really fast.

"Stay out of this, Taylor," everyone chorused.

"Well, fine. I'll be leaving now."

"Finally," was their reply.

Taylor left and everyone's attention was quickly placed back on Jess and Dean.

"You," Jess began, "had better stay away from her! I thought we cleared this up last night!"

Dean glared.

"Aw, did I hit a sore spot there?"

"Leave that alone, Jess."

"Apparently I have."

"I'm warning you."

"What, are you gonna have your _wife_ come over here and beat me up for you? Apparently you don't care if she gets hurt in the process. As long as you're happy, we're all happy, right?"

That was the last straw for Dean, clearly, and not a drop of mercy was flowing through his veins. Dean wanted Jess to pay for all the hurt he felt when he knew he couldn't have Rory.

He lunged at Jess full force. Jess was too slow to react, and Jess was thrown backwards into the wall.

He quickly regained his composure, and tried to strike back, but Dean, in all his fury, moved more quickly, so he got the next move in.

Now, Jess knew that Dean was bigger than he, but he had no idea how good he had become at fighting. During the last of their physical encounters, Dean wasn't the most experienced, or strongest of fighters. Now he seemed as though he were a professional fighter, and he was after Jess at full force.

The room went dark, and they were damned if this incident went without making it onto some "non-coincidental" episode of _Law and Order: Criminal Intent_.

SCENE SWITCH 

He woke up 3 hours later in a hospital room.

All of Stars Hallow was in the waiting room, though, this was something that he was unaware of. Why, you might ask. Because he knew not of anything.

"I'm afraid what he has is a slight concussion, as well as a broken leg in three places. Now, the damage done may be very small, but it will take a long time for him to heal," were the doctor's words.

"Rory," was the first word from his mouth. It was weak and desperate.

She walked over to him and said, "Well, look who's decided to join us."

"Where am I?"

"Hartford General ER," she stated matter-of-factly.

"And might I ask why?"

"Dean went all Rocky Balboa on you and you were pretty much screwed from then on."

"Did you just say 'screwed'," he than directed his attention towards Lorelai and Luke, "Rory just used the word 'screwed.'"

"I know, she is so my daughter, and I am very proud of her," Lorelai mock-enthused.

"I am right here, you know," Rory cut in.

Silence.

"So, Jess. How much pain are you feeling right now," was Rory's way of breaking the silence.

"A lot."

"How much is 'a lot?"

"I feel like I was put in the death cage with the Rock for a couple of hours, followed by my body being dropped into a large vat of alcohol, and than being dumped in a pile of dirt."

"Really?"

"Nope, but pain is pain however you look at it."

"Oh, you poor baby."

"Luke, do something before the reference to the 'poor baby' is directed towards an actual baby," Lorelai chimed in.

"Sorry mom."

"Don't worry sweets. Just no love making while mommy's in the room." She had no idea that her sarcasm applying to something that had already happened.

They both averted their eyes and she blushed fiercly.

"Oh, no, you two didn't…you never had… you couldn't have possibly… you did, didn't you? I'm completely and utterly shocked. My baby is capable of having a baby…"

Rory's face went from red to white in an instant.

"Rory, honey, you okay," was Lorelai's question of concern.

Before she could answer, she was running in the general direction of the Lady's Restroom.

Lorelai ran after her, worried as hell.

She wasn't as worried about Rory running away as the reason why she was doing so.

Her previous words rang in her head repetitively.

'My baby is capable of having a baby…' 

The reality struck her with finality when she saw where Rory was running.

SCENE SWITCH 

"Rory," Lorelai called when she reached her destination.

The sound of someone vomiting answered her call.

"Oh shit," she mumbled to herself.

She opened the door to a stall to find Rory bent over a toilet, puking out her insides. Well, metaphorically doing so.

She coughed a little, signaling that the vomit would stop flowing for a while.

She held her mother close.

She didn't want to let go.

She was scared.

They both were.

"I'm sorry, mom. I didn't mean for this to happen. I mean, he didn't have one with him and I definitely didn't. I mean everything was perfect, and I am so sorry we weren't protected, mom. Now everything is going to be different and I don't want it to be. I'm happy with the way things are, mom."

"Whoa, honey. Shhhhh… Calm down sweetie. Don't worry, okay. You'll be surprised how awesome unexpected things can be. Take you for example. You're the best thing that ever happened to me, just like I'm sure this little one will be. And besides, there hasn't been any pregnancy test involved, so we should stop making assumptions 'cos we're very good at misdirecting our assumptions…"

"I know mom. But what if he's not ready to be a dad, I mean this is all happening so fast, I mean, what if he runs away again. He just got back yesterday. YESTERDAY mom. I should be mad at him right now, not carrying his baby!"

"Yeah, sweetie, but you know there's nothing we can do but accept this and make the best of it. Be happy, Ror! This is a happy thing."

She nodded and rested her head on her mother's chest.

Some time went by.

"Hey, what do you say we go get that test we need, eh?"

Again she nodded and Lorelai pulled her to a standing position.

"Come on, let's go figure out our future."

The girls left arm in arm and made their way to get their test.

END OF CHAPTER 

I am so very sorry that I use a lot of sarcasm in my writing. I swear I am just trying to bring light to some situations. And finally. I have no clue on earth how long it takes for the effects of pregnancy to take place. And, while I know that it takes more than a day to take effect, this is my story so there will be no complaining about my life science skills! I am now watching the movie _School of Life_, and one of the main characters is a life science teacher… Don't question my logic! Just play along, I am not some sort of Einstein clone! Thank you very much for your time. : ) All happiness shall ensue!


End file.
